Birthday Wish
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday and she makes a wish when she blows out the candles. Inuyasha wants to know what it is she wished for. Can he fulfill her wish? Please R&R. Rated M for sexual content. LEMON!


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters or storyline. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

OoOoOoO

_She's late again. Why does she always have to be late? She said she was coming back today. What is taking her so damn long?_ Inuyasha let his thoughts run wild as he paced back and forth in front of the Bone Eater's well. While Sango, Miroku and Shippo stayed helping Kaede in the village he went out to wait for Kagome at the well expecting her to show within minutes and as time slipped by and she didn't show he started to become aggravated. _Stupid Kagome! You're always making me wait. Why can't you just come back when you say you're going to? You know that I'm just going to come after you._

Knowing his actions were matching his thoughts he jumped into the well to travel along the flow of time into the modern era where Kagome lived. When the light of the ages faded and his feet hit the dirt flooring of the connecting well in her time he jumped up and over the edge landing on his feet inside the well shrine. Sniffing the air he caught Kagome's scent and knew at once she was home and close by.

He left the shrine and started following her scent. As he closed in on her in the yard behind her house he stopped as he heard voices singing. "…dear Kagome. Happy Birthday to you."

_It's her birthday? I remember her explaining that they celebrate the day of their birth each year. I wonder why she hadn't told me. _Inuyasha began walking towards her again just as she blowing the fire out on several tiny little sticks on top of what she had once called a cake. "Did you make a wish sis?" Inuyasha heard her younger brother Souta ask.

"I sure did."

OoOoOoO

Kagome glanced up her smiling slipping a little when she saw Inuyasha standing there. She knew he was here to bring her back to the Feudal Era. She knew she had been due to come back today but when her mom reminded her that it was her birthday she just couldn't refuse the cake she smelled baking in the over.

She watched as Inuyasha walked towards her. _At least he doesn't look angry. Like he has any reason to be. I deserve to be here. This is my time after all. _He didn't say a word as he took a seat on the picnic bench next to her. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I meant to come back this morning but it turned out to be my birthday."

"Stupid you should have told me when you left."

"Don't call me stupid Inuyasha. I would have told you but I'd been gone in your time for so long that I lost track of the days and didn't realize it was my birthday until my mom told me."

"Well then keep better track next time."

_He is such a jerk. He is not going to ruin my birthday. _"Inuyasha?"

His eyes turned downwards to face her. He could see the smile on her face and knew what was coming. "No Kagome not…"

"SIT!"

Kagome smiled in satisfaction as his face met dirt. Smiling she accepted the slice of cake her mother handed her.

After what was left of the cake was put away and Kagome had unwrapped her presents she sat in the living room with her brother and mother while they listened to Inuyasha and her grandfather argue of some demon appendage. Kagome's mother turned to her. "Are you stay tonight dear?"

"It is getting pretty late. I don't see any reason to go back tonight. We can leave in the morning."

Inuyasha turned his head towards her glaring. "I want to go back tonight."

"Inuyasha, dear, its late. Why don't you stay the night here and get a good nights rest."

Kagome smiled knowing Inuyasha wouldn't refuse her mom and she was right as she saw him nod before resuming his argument with her grandfather.

OoOoOoO

Finally it was time for bed and Inuyasha watched as Kagome clad in her pajamas flung herself across her bed snuggling her face into her pillow. A small smile played across her lips as she turned her face to smile at him. "Thank you for letting us stay tonight."

"Feh."

"And I'm sorry for saying the 'S' word earlier too."

Inuyasha sat against her wall, staring out her window, in his normal pose his sword against his chest ready for anything and everything should the need arise. Even in her time he never seemed to let his guard down enough to relax.

His let his eyes wander towards hers. "Hey Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"When you blew out those fire sticks you made a wish right?"

A blush crept upon Kagome's cheeks. "Yeah I did. You get to make a wish when you blow out birthday candles."

Inuyasha nodded absorbing the information. "What did you wish for?"

The blushed deepened to a red that matched his clothes. "I can't tell you that or it won't come true."

"That's just stupid. Come on tell me what you wished for on those candle things."

"No!"

"Quit being such an idiot and just tell me!"

"I said NO!"

Inuyasha was on his feet now determined to get her to tell him. He stomped over to her bed and glared down at her. "Kagome you better tell me what you wished for on those damn candles!"

"SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the floor. Sitting up Kagome turned her face away from him. "It doesn't matter anyway. My wish won't ever come true." _Not as long as Kikyo is still haunting you and you seeing me as only the reincarnation of her. You won't ever see me as just me._

Sitting up Inuyasha glared at her. "What the hell makes you think that?"

Kagome turned watery eyes to him. "Because its not possible for you…"

She stopped herself before she told him the rest. It didn't matter and there was no reason for him to know how much she wished for him to love her. As hard as she tried to fight the tears threatening to fall she lost and she felt them glide down her cheeks as a small sob escaped her lips. Knowing she was going to lose the battle in the end she let her sadness overcome her as she cried.

Inuyasha just stared at her. _What's wrong with her? What did I do to make her cry this time? _He left the floor the climb up on the bed beside her. His wrapped his arms around her and felt her hands fist into his top. He leaned his head down to rest on hers causing his hair to mingle with hers and cocoon them. _Kagome what did I do to make you cry? Why am I always making you cry? I know this has to do with the damn wish but what is it? What did you wish for? I know it had to do with me but I don't understand. What is it about me that isn't possible that's causing you to cry?_

Kagome's tears finally slowed and she sniffled rubbing her face into his chest inhaling his smell. _Inuyasha if only you could look past me being Kikyo's reincarnation and love me for me…I would be so happy. My wish would have come true. I know it isn't possible, won't ever be possible._

"Kagome are you okay now?"

Kagome nodded as she turned her face away from his chest to look up into his face. Inuyasha felt heat bloom across his face as he realized how close their faces were. He could still see the sadness in her eyes and he hated himself for being the reason. He let his hands raise up to wipe away the remaining tears still glistening on her blushing cheeks. He felt his head moving closer to hers before stopping their noses now just a breath away from touching.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha knew he had no right to do what he was fixing to be seeing her looking at him the way she was broke his heart and he couldn't stand to see her so sad. He took his deep breath letting the exhale mingle with her surprised gasp as he lowered his head the rest of the way and hesitantly let his lips touch hers.

Kagome gasped against his lips letting her hands wander away from his chest to tangle into his hair. Inuyasha sensing her surrender used his moved his hands from her face to wrap around her to hold her more tightly against him causing the kiss to deepen. His let his tongue glide along her bottom lip and she surrendered her mouth to him allowing his to slip his tongue inside and explore ever contour and crevice. Battling their tongues fought for dominance and it stirred something in Inuyasha he had never felt before. He could feel his demon side growl in content as he plundered her month.

Inuyasha broke the kiss long enough to change positions so that she was lying on her back and he lay on his side using his arm to hover above her. He bent his head again to capture her lips in a kiss before trailing them to her ear and along her neck where he gently nipped his way down to her shoulder. His free hand moved from her stomach to slide up under her shirt to grasp first one breast than the other. Kagome arched her back into his touch letting out a soft moan.

Inuyasha hating the barriers between them paused long enough to stand and quickly remove both of their clothes. He had seen her naked before when accidentally seeing her bathe but this time he allowed his eyes to wander of the beauty of her body causing her to blush all over. He lay back down letting his mouth explore the tautness of her nipples as his hand slid over her stomach moving lower and lower until he found what he sought.

Cautious of his claws his gentle glided a finger along her wet folds before slipping one finger inside as his thumb gently rubbed the core of her pleasure. His demon growled happily as Kagome moaned and raised her hips up to push against his finger as his plunged another in and began pumping them in and out causing her to pant and whimper. He felt her hands slide into his hair using it to pull him up so she could kiss him. She forced her tongue past his lips and groaned into his mouth kissing him in rhythm to his thrusting fingers. Inuyasha could feel the walls around his fingers beginning to tighten as her body began to tense. He wasn't going to let her find release just yet. She whimpered a protest as he removed his fingers and broke the kiss.

Smiling a wicked smile at her he began kissing his way down her neck and then to her chest where he swirled his tongue around each nipple before moving lower to swirl it in her navel. He felt her legs raise up to grasp his sides as he reached his destination and plunged his tongue in. She gasped and her legs grasped him tighter as he began licking and sucking as his nose nuzzled the bud in the center.

He could feel her body begin to quake under his assault and sensing her release coming soon he removed his head from between her legs. Kissing his way back up her body he positioned himself between her legs. Looking down into her eyes he gave a deep hard thrust breaking through barrier of her innocence before he stopped giving her time to adjust.

Her eyes had closed as he broke her barrier of virginity but she opened her eyes and looked into his he began to rock his hips slowly pulling out of her before pushing back in and grinding against her. She moaned and that moan undid him fueling the fire as he began to thrust in harder and faster each time causing her to moan and raise her hips to meet his thrusts.

Before long he could feel the quaking in her body again as her walls tightened around him. He knew it was time and he too felt his climax building as well. He pumped harder and faster and all at once shouting each others names they came together in blinding passion.

OoOoOoO

Kagome lay beside Inuyasha with her head nestled on his chest and his arms around her. She could hear his heart beating as fast as hers. She was content and happily satisfied. She tipped her head back and gazed into his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She heard his surprise gasp as his heartbeat quickened more. His eyes searched hers looking for what she didn't know but she waiting breath held for him to say something, anything at all to break the silence that her declaration caused.

Her head rose as he took a deep breath and his arms tighten around her. "I love you too Kagome."

Kagome released her pent up breath and smiled. "Inuyasha?"

He tilted his head in answer his eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you for making my birthday wish come true."

Well here you go. Its not long but it was just an idea that popped into my head and I just went with it. Please review and flames are welcome.


End file.
